Klątwa Danville
Jest to opowiadanie wymyślone przez Sebolęęę i Sarę124. Opis Drugi wymiar. Rodzina Dundersztyców chce uwolnić najbardziej znanego członka ich rodu - Heinz'a - z więzienia. W osiągnięciu tego celu pomaga im Stephanie, podczas gdy Abigail zostaje porwana przez tajemniczą organizację. Bohaterowie * Roger Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar); * Charlene Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar); * Abigail Winslet (drugi wymiar); * Vanessa Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar); * Pozostali najbliżsi Heinz'a; * Stephanie Winner (drugi wymiar); * Jasmine MacMandy (drugi wymiar); * Heinz Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar); * Aaron Creybenly (drugi wymiar); * Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport (drugi wymiar); * Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar); * Nicole Strong (drugi wymiar); * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar); * Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) Opowiadanie Ciemna noc. Danville. Niezwykłe miasto, które niegdyś było pogrążone w mroku nawet za dnia. Ale ten czas dobiegł końca. Rządy tyrana się skończyły. Dundersztyc wylądował w więzieniu, a miejscowa ludność nareszcie mogła zasmakować wolności. Mogłoby się wydawać, że wszyscy byli z tego powodu szczęśliwi. Ale to nie prawda. Zamaskowana postać przemierzała uliczki miasta. Był to brat Heinza Dundersztyca - niedawnego "przywódcy" (to dość łagodne określenie, ale Heniz sam się tak tytułował - wolał to niż "dyktator") Danville. Roger nie był nigdy z Heinzem w dobrych stosunkach, nie oznacza to jednak, że nie popierał jego władzy. Kiedy Dundersztyc ją stracił, Roger stwierdził, że to hańba dla całej rodziny i, że muszą tę władzę odzyskać. Młodszy Dundersztyc stanął przed wyznaczonym miejscem spotkania. Wszedł do środka. - Nareszcie jesteś. - powiedziała żona Heinza - Charlene. - Spóźniłeś się - powiedział ojciec Charlene. Sala, w której zebrała się najbliższa rodzina dawnego "przywódcy" Okręgu Trzech Stanów była mała, ciemna, a w jej środku znajdował się okrągły stół, przy którym wszyscy siedzieli. Roger usiadł przy ostatnim wolnym miejscu. Wyjął z niesionej przez niego do miejsca spotkania teczki kilka zdjęć i położył je na środek stołu. - Co to? - spytała matka Dundersztyca. - Tutaj uwięziony jest Heinz - odparł Roger. - W tych zdjęciach? - Serio? - spytał Roger, po czym podsunął zdjęcia tej osobie, która zadała ostatnie pytanie. - Aha, już rozumiem. W tym budynku jest uwięziony? - Dokładnie, tępa dzido. - To co robimy? - Musimy go stamtąd wydostać, a co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! - Posłuchaj, synek... jak będziesz mnie tak wyzywał, to ci tak przyfas... - Przestańcie! - wykrzyczała Charlene - Kłótnią nic nie zdziałacie, by uwolnić Dundersztyca. - Chwila, chwila... - wstała oburzona Vanessa - Mamo, mówiłaś mi, że idziemy na pizzę! A co ja teraz słyszę? - Zamówiłam pizzę, spokojnie - odparła matka dziewczyny. - Nie, nie o to mi chodzi! Nie wierzę, że chcecie przywrócić rządy tego cwela! - Wyrażaj się, to twój ojciec. - Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Nie chcę brać w tym udziału! - mówiąc to Vanessa wyszła z kryjówki zatrzaskując drzwi. Odetchnęła głęboko zanieczyszczonym powietrzem. - Ale ja mam beznadziejną rodzinę - powiedziawszy to ruszyła przed siebie. Po chwili zatrzymała się zastanawiając się dokąd się udać - Mam to w nosie! Idę na pizzę! Rodzinka Dundersztyców, tymczasem kontynuowała swoje spotkanie: - Jak myślicie, co zrobi teraz ta gówniara? - spytała się Charlene. - To nieważne, musimy się skupić na obmyślaniu planu. Budynek jest strzeżony z każdej strony. Przez drzwi nie wejdziemy. - To przez okno - rzuciła Abigail. - Przez okno? Śmieszne! - wykrzyknęła Charlene. - Ale mam kogoś kto może nam pomóc. To wtyka do Ruchu Oporu. Zna plany więzienia, w którym trzymają Heinza - mówiła Dundersztycowa, robiąc dramatyczne pauzy - Oto. Stephanie. Winner. Do środka weszła wysoka blond włosa dziewczyna. - Darujcie sobie wstępy i pytania - powiedziała - Do celi Dundersztca najlepiej dostać się przez okno. - Co?! - spytała zaskoczona Charlene. - Jajco! - odparła Stephanie - W siedzibie naszego Ruchu Oporu można znaleźć plecaki odrzutowe, którymi będzie można dostać się do środka przez okno. A okien nie pilnuje nikt. A dzięki moim planom i tym, że to mi powierzono klucz do celi możemy go łatwo uwolnić. - I kto tu jest mądrzejszy?! - wykrzyknęła Abigail patrząc na Charlene. - To nie ja powiększam piersi co trzy miesiące... - Zamknij się. Vanessa tymczasem jadła sobie pizzę i rozmyślała nad sensem swojego życia. - Być, albo nie być? Oto jest pytanie - nagle zaczęła kaszleć - Do stu kurczaków na patykach, zadławiłam się! Wtedy do dziewczyny podbiegł, nie kto inny, jak Stephanie, która złapała ją za brzuch, ścisnęła i zaczęła uderzać między łopatkami. Po chwili z ust Vanessy wyleciał kawałek pizzy. - Dzięki - powiedziała Vanessa i odwróciła się - A kim ty jesteś? - Jestem Batman. - A tak na serio? - Jestem Stephanie, a ty? - Nazywam się Vanessa Dundersztyc. - Uch, nie obraź się, ale nie cierpię tego nazwiska. - Spoko, też nie lubiłam mojego ojca. - To był twój ojciec?! Wiesz, należę do Ruchu Oporu, który wsadził go za kratki. - Mogłabyś zaprowadzić mnie do waszej bazy? - Chyba żartujesz! - Mam dla was cenne wiadomości. - Jakie? - Dowiesz się w bazie. - Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie sprowadzisz do bazy Normbotów? - Przecież są zniszczone. - Albo jakiś innych botów. - Po co miałabym to robić? Moja rodzina chce uwolnić Dundersztyca z celi. Gdy Vanessa powiedziała te słowa, w pizzerii zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy z przerażeniem spojrzeli na te dwie dziewczyny. - Może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz? - spytała Stephanie. - Masz rację. - W porządku - powiedziała blondynka, kiedy opuściły pizzerię - Zaprowadzę cię tam. Ale żadnych sztuczek. Ostrzegam, ze mną nie ma żartów. Rodzina Dundersztyców kontynuowała swoje spotkanie: - A więc plan jest jasny, czyż nie? - zapytał Roger. Na jego pytanie już odpowiedzieć miała Abigail, jednak przeszkodził jej tajemniczy przedmiot, który z sufitu spadł na stół. A była to drobna metalowa kulka. - A to co? - powiedziała zdziwiona Charlene. Po chwili z tego przedmiotu zaczął wydzielać się gaz prawdopodobnie trujący. - Uciekać! - wykrzyczał któryś z mężczyzn. Cała rodzina Dundersztyców opuściła budynek. Tymczasem do sali teleportowała się brązowowłosa dziewczyna - Jasmine MacMandy. - No, no. A gdzie się podziała rodzinka mojego mistrza? - powiedziała sama do siebie - Co my tu mamy? - gdy to powiedziała, zaczęła grzebać we wszystkich torbach i teczkach jakie znalazła. Po chwili zobaczyła leżące na stole zdjęcia kryjówki Dundersztyca. Przejrzała je, schowała do kieszeni, a następnie wyciągnęła telefon i wybrała numer - Wprowadzam kod czerwony, powtarzam - wprowadzam kod czerwony! - Co to za jędza? - spytała Abigail, chowając się za rogiem. Gdy Jasmine zobaczyła blondynkę, przyjrzała jej się dokładnie, po czym powiedziała: - Abigail Winslet, niedoszła żona Heinz'a, tak? - Może - odparła kobieta. Nagle Jasmine rzuciła się na Abigail i teleportowała się z nią nie wiadomo dokąd. - Gdzie one zniknęły? - wykrzyknęła Charlene, kiedy już wszyscy wyszli z ukrycia. - Kim ona była i gdzie zabrała moją siostrę?! - A skąd mam to wiedzieć? - wykrzyknął Roger - Zresztą, co się przejmujesz? Nigdy nie lubiłaś siostry. Myślę, że powinniśmy zająć się realizacją naszego planu! Tymczasem, w dawnej spółce zło, obecnie w więzieniu, siedział Heinz Dundersztyc, były przywódca Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Nie był sam, towarzyszył mu dawny dowódca jego wojsk Normbotów - Aaron Creybenly. Obaj siedzieli zapatrzeni w ścianę. - No to co powiesz? - mruknął Dundersztyc znudzony tą ciszą. - A co miałbym? Siedzimy tutaj parę miesięcy... - Opowiedz jakiegoś suchara. - Żartujesz sobie, tak?! Zamknęli nas w pudle do końca życia, a ty chcesz, żebym ci opowiedział kawał? Jesteś niepoważny! - Wolę to niż siedzieć w milczeniu i się nudzić! Wtedy Aaron zobaczył na podłodze pająka. Od razu wskoczył na ścianę i złapał się krat, krzycząc: - AAAAAA!!! Zabij go, zabij go!!! - Słaby suchar. - Serio mówię!!! Zabij go ciapem, czy czymś!!! Boję się tych włochatych nóg! - Ale o co ci chodzi? - mówił Dundersztyc rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Ktoś kto nie miał arachnofobii nie łatwo wypatrzyłby takiego pająka. - Tam w rogu, taki wielki! - Ja tam nic nie widzę. W tym samym czasie, daleko od Danville, daleko od miejsca objętego kiedyś rządami złego człowieka, przed jakąś naziemną bazą na środku pustyni, pojawiła się Jasmine. Szła obok niej Abigail skuta w kajdany. Brązowowłosa podeszła do wejścia do tajemniczego miejsca, a następnie wpisała tajny kod. Drzwi się otworzyły, a obie weszły do środka. - Co to za miejsce? - spytała blondynka. - Zaraz zobaczysz - odparła Jasmine, jednak nie zdążyła gdyż tuż przed nią stanęła Brenda, która powiedziała: - Rozumiem, że ta cycowata kobieta jest od Dundersztyców? - Właściwie jestem siostrą małżonki Dundersztyca - odparła za Jasmine Abigail - A co? - To nieważne, jesteś z nimi spokrewniona, dlatego teraz nam wszyściuteńko wyśpiewasz - odpowiedziała Brenda po czym odwróciła się i poszła. Do Abigail podeszło dwóch mężczyzn, którzy chwycili ją za ręce i prowadzili za brązowowłosą. - No właśnie nie jestem z nimi spokrewniona. Jestem siostrą żony Heinza. I co mam wam zaśpiewać? "Wlazł kotem na płotek"? W sumie mogę. Wlazł kotek na płotek, walnął go młotek... Jednak Brenda bez słowa strzeliła blondynkę z liścia. - Teraz to już ci nic nie zaśpiewam! Gdy doszli do tajemniczej sali, dwaj mężczyźni usadzili Abigail na krześle elektrycznym. - Co to? Co się dzieje? - To przesłuchanie. Jeśli będziesz robiła sobie z nas żarty, będziemy cię tym porażać. - Dobra, przyznaję się! Mam sztuczne rzęsy! Brenda bez słowa pociągnęła za wajchę, a prąd przepłynął przez ciało blondyny. - Ale nie zadaliście żadnego pytania - odezwała się Jasmine, wchodząc do sali. - Ma dziewucha rację... - rzekła blondynka - Ale i tak wam nic nie powiem! - To się jeszcze okaże. - powiedziała Brenda i ponownie poraziła Abigail. - Ale znów o nic nie zapytałaś! - krzyknęła Jasmine. - Nic ci nie powiem, nie pisnę żadnego słówka! - wykrzyczała przesłuchiwana, na co Brenda odpowiedziała: - Mam na zapleczu kilka fajnych torebek, wię... - Planują uwolnić Dundersztyca!!! - Nie mogłaś tak od razu zacząć? - spytała Jasmine. - Nie sądziłam, że tak łatwo pójdzie... - odparła brązowowłosa, jednak kontynuowała przesłuchanie - Powiesz nam coś więcej? Stephanie, wraz z Vanessą, szła korytarzem siedziby RO. Wszyscy przyglądali się córce Dundersztyca zdziwieni. Wkrótce dotarły do jakiś drzwi. - To tutaj - powiedziała Steph. - Pokój naszej liderki - mówiąc to, wpuściła Vanessę do środka. - A wy czego tu szukacie? - spytała Fretka. - Planują uwolnić Dundersztyca! - wykrzyczała Vanessa. Fretka zdjęła okulary przeciwsłoneczne i wstała, kładąc ręce na biurko, po czym powiedziała: - O cholera... Kto planuje go uwolnić?! - Moja rodzina. - Hmmm... no to ciekawie. Trzeba będzie wysłać tam kilka osób, by pilnowały bezpośrednio celi! - A pilnuje ją ktoś w ogóle? - Nie, sam budynek. - Planują okraść naszą siedzibę - wtrąciła Stephanie. - Skąd to wiesz? - spytała Fretka. - Podsłuchałam ich. - Moment, zobaczmy co się dzieje w Danville. Przerzucę na monitor obrazy z jednej z kamer... o, no proszę, na razie spokój. Tymczasem Stephanie przekręciła drzwi na klucz, a po chwili wyjęła spod kurtki pistolet. - Stephanie? - powiedziała Vanessa przerażonym głosem. Fretka odwróciła wzrok od monitora i również spojrzała się na blondynkę, która powiedziała: - Pracuję dla nich. - I co? - odparła Fretka. - Chyba nie zastrzelisz nasz w siedzibie RO? - Zastrzelę, zastrzelę... Ale jak nikomu nic powiecie i dacie nam plecaki odrzutowe, to o wszystkim zapomnimy, a wy ujdziecie z życiem. - Nie wierzę, że mogłabyś nas zastrzelić. - powiedziała Vanessa. - Wszyscy w siedzibie RO usłyszą, żywa się stąd nie wydostaniesz. - Chcecie się ze mną targować? Naprawdę? - powiedziała Stephanie. - Zastrzelę was, wyskoczę z tego pomieszczenia i powiem wszystkim, że weszłaś tu, mówiąc, że ktoś planuje uwolnić Dundersztyca, ale tylko naszej liderce chciałaś powiedzieć kto. A kiedy cię tu przyprowadziłam, nagle wyciągnęłaś pistolet i ją zastrzeliłaś, a potem chciałaś zastrzelić mnie. Ja uniknęłam kilku twoich strzałów, wyszarpałam ci pistolet i cię w panice zastrzeliłam... Hmm... coraz bardziej zaczyna mi się podobać ten plan. Może faktycznie lepiej was zastrzelić i samemu znaleźć te plecaki, niż oszczędzić wam życie? Co, jak myślicie? - spytała blondynka uśmiechając się diabolicznie. - Kilka szczegółów jest niedopracowanych - powiedziała Vanessa. - Siedź cicho! Od początku jesteś tylko przeszkodą dla swojej rodziny. Lepiej będzie jak cię zastrzelę. Wy macie siedzieć tutaj cicho, a ja pójdę do arsenału. Tam gdzieś są plecaki odrzutowe, a na dodatek mnóstwo lepszych broni. - Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, póki ja tu rządzę! - stwierdziła Fretka i bez strachu zaczęła podchodzić do Steph. Nie spodziewała się, że blondynka naprawdę do niej strzeli. Fretka padła nieżywa, a w drzwi natychmiast zaczął ktoś uderzać. Blondynka rzuciła pistolet w stronę Vanessy, a sama upadła na podłogę, skuliła się i osłaniała głowę. Chwilę później drzwi wypadły z zawiasów, a do środka wtargnęło kilkoro członków RO: Cola, Izabela i Fineasz. Dziewczyny krzyknęły zszokowane, na widok ciała Fretki. Steph szybko podskoczyła i schowała się za Fineaszem. - Kłamała! - krzyknęła wskazując na Vanessę - Mówiła, że ma jakieś ważne informacje dotyczące Dundersztyca, a chciała tylko zabić naszą liderkę! - Ale ja nie... - zaczęła Vanessa, jednak wypowiedź przerwała jej Izabela, która przykleiła do ust gotki chustkę, a jej ręce związała. Cola zabrała leżący na biurku pistolet. - Co teraz? - spytała Izabela, Steph. - Mnie się pytasz? - odparła blondynka. - Jestem w szoku! Nie wiem co robić! Ja... - Dobra, dobra... - powiedziała Izabela - Fineasz, zawołaj kogoś, niech zabiorą stąd Vanessę... I kogoś kto zabierze ciało Fretki. Trzeba będzie urządzić pogrzeb, a potem wybrać nowego przywódce... - Wybaczcie, kręci mi się w głowie - wyszeptała Steph i uciekła z tego miejsca. - Biedna - powiedziała Cola - To co przeżyła, musiało być straszne. Stephanie przebiegła kilka kroków, po czym ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę składzika broni. Uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha, zadowolona z tego co zrobiła. Teraz wszyscy zajmą się Vanessą i pogrzebem Fretki, a ona bez przeszkód wykradnie kilka odrzutowych plecaków. Nikt nawet nie zwróci na nią uwagi, kiedy wszyscy będą pogrążeni w żałobie! Rodzina Dundersztyców dalej prowadziła spotkanie. Ustalali szczegóły planu. Dwóch osób nie było - Abigail została porwana, a jej matka siedziała w toalecie. Rozmowę całej rodziny przerwała Stephanie, która wszedłszy na salę, położyła plecaki odrzutowe na stół i powiedziała: - Przywódczyni Ruchu Oporu nie żyje. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. - Co?! Jak... - zawołał Roger. - Po co pytasz? - odparła Steph. - Przecież to działa na waszą korzyść. - Och, no tak... - No to na co czekacie?! Nie mieliście uwalniać Heinz'a?! - Eeem... chyba tak. - A więc pospieszcie się, bo RO wie o naszych zamiarach. Roger i Charlene szybko chwycili plecaki odrzutowe, po czym wyszli na dwór i odlecieli prosto w stronę więzienia Dundersztyca. - Na razie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem... - wyszeptała z uśmiechem Steph. - Co tam szepczesz? - spytał ojciec Dundersztyca. - A nic... Zostańcie wszyscy tutaj! Muszę się upewnić, że jesteśmy bezpieczni! - powiedziała i opuściła kryjówkę. Stephanie zmierzała w stronę budynku, w którym trzymano Dundersztyca. Była tuż przy wejściu, jednak drogę zagrodzili jej strażnicy. - A ty czego?! - rzekł jeden z nich. Blondynka miała już odpowiedzieć, jednak tuż po otworzeniu ust, coś jej przerwało. Usłyszała za sobą dziwny odgłos. Obejrzała się do tyłu i ujrzała brązowowłosą dziewczynę o ciemnej karnacji. - Rozejść się! - powiedziała Jasmine. Strażnicy podeszli do niej, a Stephanie wykorzystała moment i wbiegła do środka. Szybko szła korytarzem by znaleźć miejsce monitoringu, gdzie mogła się upewnić, że Charlene i Roger się już włamują do celi Dundersztyca. W końcu dotarła na miejsce. Szybkim ruchem uderzyła strażnika w głowę, pozbawiając go przytomności. Spojrzała na nagrania z kamer. Nie musiała długo czekać, w końcu kamery wychwyciły Charlene i Rogera. Steph wyjęła swój podręczny komunikator z RO i skontaktowała się z Ferbem. - Ferb, złe wieści! Wiem, że Charlene i Roger Dundersztycowie chcą się włamać do celi Heinz'a! Mam też informacje o tym, gdzie ukrywa się ich cała rodzina! Blondynka chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nagle pojawiła się za nią Jasmine. Steph odwróciła się w stronę brązowowłosej: - A ty kim jesteś?! - powiedziała Jasmine. - A co cię to?! - odparła blondynka. Bioniczna dziewczyna bez słowa wytworzyła w prawej dłoni kulę energii, którą rzuciła w Stephanie. Blondynka upadła na ziemię nieprzytomna. - Pozwolisz, że cię tutaj zostawię... Stephanie otworzyła oczy. Złapała się za głowę. Była cała obolała. - Co się stało, gdzie ja jestem? - Jesteś w naszej siedzibie - powiedział Fineasz - Na szczęście. Ale są złe wieści: Dundersztyc przejął władzę. - Widocznie na miasto Danville spadła jakaś klątwa. Skończymy z jednym tyranem, a przychodzi drugi - powiedziała Izabela - Na szczęście mamy ciebie - dodała. - Mnie? - spytała Stephanie. - Za swoje poświęcenie, awansowałaś na przywódcę RO - odparła Cola. CZĘŚĆ DALSZA NASTĄPI Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania Kategoria:Drugi wymiar Kategoria:Drugi wymiar - opowiadania